Toon Zone
The Toon Zone Forums is a message board, created in 2001, with a focus on cartoons and television shows. Originating from a webring of Animaniacs fansites in the early 90's, Toon Zone has a long history in itself. This was where the internet first heard of Tim's existence. Timbox's History on Toon Zone On October 21st, 2006, Timbox signed up on Toon Zone under the name "Timbox129". How he came across the site is unknown, but he quickly made a name for himself among the community. For possibly the first time, Timbox laid out, in great detail, the plans for many of his film projects. Over the course of two years, there were 137 posts made. Around November 4th, 2006, the Toon Zone staff temporarily banned Timbox for several months. It is unknown how long this ban was exactly, but posts did not start up from Timbox again until nearly a full year later, on the exact one year anniversary of his registration date. Timbox Declares War on Toon Zone On June 19, 2008, Timbox was permanently banned from Toon Zone by moderator Ed Liu, with the following message: You have been banned for the following reason: Repeated spamming, obsessive and disruptive posts Date the ban will be lifted: Never Additionally, a private message was sent to Timbox from Ed Liu. Dear timbox129, I am very sorry, but due to your repeated spamming of the forums about specific topics (Jurassic Park, Dexter's Lab: Ego Trip, and now Master Viper in Kung Fu Panda), it has become clear that you are unwilling or unable to change your behavior. It is well past the point where it is disruptive to other members, so we have no choice but to ban you permanently from the Toon Zone forums. We have given you more chances than most users get for similar behavior, but cannot continue to keep giving you special exceptions regardless of your autism. We wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors on the Internet. -- Ed Not wasting any time, Timbox made a thread on Retrojunk entitled "RALLY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN BANNED AT THE TOONZONE FORUMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", attempting to gather a personal army for war against the message board. The responses he got were, to no surprise, unsympathetic at best, and no attacks were made on the Toon Zone community. It is unknown what grudge, if any, Timbox still holds to Toon Zone. The last login of Timbox129 was on August 10th, 2008 at 4:25 PM. Threads Created by Timbox Below is a list of the threads that still exist, created by Timbox himself. Several other threads were made, but have since been deleted by Toon Zone moderators. *Dexter's Odyssey: A Tale of the Tim Box Wars *Disney/Tim Box/Ricardo Delgado's Age of Reptiles: The Animated Motion Picture Series *The Best-Sounding and Best-Looking DVD's of All Time *The Story of Dexter's Odyssey: A Tale of the Tim Box Wars *What would have very different about Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip? *Dinosaurs: An Epic Prehistoric Tale *Timmy's World: My Full Length Experimental Answer to Walt Disney's Fantasia *The Dinosaurs, or, Homer's Epic Poem, The Odyssey adapted to the Age of Dinosaurs *Dinosaurs: An Epic Prehistoric Tale Script *What is your Review of Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip? *On Master Viper, A Character from the Upcoming 2008 CGI Movie, Kung Fu Panda *Happy 15th Anniversary, Jurassic Park Additional Threads with Timbox Posts While most of Timbox's posts kept to his own threads, he did make his way to posting in (and subsequently derailing) other threads. *Official PPG movie thread (reviews,previews,ppg801.com,etc.) *Fanfiction: Are You a Reader? *The Nightmare Before Christmas 3-D: Has anyone seen it yet? *I'm Surprised Nobody Has Noticed This... *Anyone see the new Disney logo? *If You could change anything about cn?? *Hey look, Timbox got mentioned on Something Awful! *Hah, I found Timbox *Discussion on The WGA Strike, Part 2 *Most disturbing (chilling) scenes/sequences in animation *The Wonderful World of YouTube Part II *Deviantarts For the Ages *Fire Breaks Out at Universal Studios *"Kung Fu Panda" - Talkback (Spoilers) *Stan Winston: 1946 - 2008 Category:Websites Category:Toon Zone